Beside
by Ela JungShim
Summary: As I see you crying with your make up smudged. It feels like my body will rip apart and break down as I stand there. Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin HOMIN Fanfiction for FEBRUARY IN LOVE HOMIN FANFIC FESTIVAL !


.

.

.

Author **Ela JungShim **proudly presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**"Beside"**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : T

**Length** : Oneshot

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's! , Fluff, Broken!YooMin

**This is HOMIN Fanfiction. Couple utamanya itu HOMIN. Jadi kalau nggak suka, nggak usah baca, dan silahkan angkat kaki.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Sakit.

Yunho menatap nanar pemandangan dimana Changmin tersenyum bahagia saat ia berjalan bersama Yoochun. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan tangan yang saling menggamit erat dan Yunho bisa melihat betapa pancaran mata Changmin dipenuhi cinta dan kebahagiaan.

Sakit.

Yunho mencengkeram dada kirinya yang berdenyut sakit melihat pemadangan itu. Dadanya sesak.

Ia mencintai Changmin.

Mencintai namja dengan mata bulat menggemaskan seperti bambi itu begitu ia bertatap muka pada pandangan pertama.

Namun malangnya, Yunho tahu kalau Changmin mencintai Yoochun, dan sudah berpacaran dengan namja bersuara husky itu semenjak tahun terakhir Changmin di high school.

Cinta musim semi Yunho di Seoul University ini berujung pada rasa patah hati.

Namun bodohnya, meskipun patah hati, Yunho masih tak bisa menghilangkan rasa cintanya pada namja berparas manis itu. Dan inilah akibat yang harus ia tanggung. Rasa bahagia karena bisa melihat sang belahan hati, bercampur dengan rasa sakit yang menghujam kuat di dalam dadanya karena melihat Changmin bersama Yoochun.

Tapi ia bertahan. Bertahan dalam kubangan rasa bahagia dan rasa sakit yang selalu menghiasi harinya, karena ia mencintai Changmin. Benar-benar mencintai namja berparas manis itu dari dalam lubuk hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Satu bulan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Satu tahun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dua tahun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tiga tahun.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

Masih tak ada perubahan. Ia masih tetap menjaga keberadaan Changmin di dalam hatinya. Meski hatinya mungkin kini sudah terkoyak, namun eksistensi Changmin di dalamnya, tak sedikitpun berkurang.

Meski dua bulan ini ia tak lagi melihat Changmin karena adanya liburan semester dan ia pulang ke Gwangju, hatinya terus meradang merindukan untuk melihat sekelebat saja bayangan dari orang terkasihnya itu.

Apalagi selama ini ia bisa terus melihat Changmin dalam jarak dekat karena ia menjadi tutor bagi Changmin dalam mata kuliah hukum yang juga diambil Changmin. Dua bulan tanpa melihat Changmin benar-benar bagaikan tak mendapatkan air untuk kehidupannya.

Dengan tekad ingin melihat Changmin setelah dua bulan tak bertemu, Yunho berkeliling kampus. Mengawali pencarian di perpustakaan, namun hasilnya nihil. Di kantin pun sama nihilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingin kita putus."

Suara yang cukup di kenal Yunho itu membuatnya menghentikan langkah. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, dan disana ia menemukan Yoochun tengah duduk bersebelahan bersama Changmin, dengan tangan Yoochun kini menggenggam erat tangan... Kim Junsu?

Kim Junsu? Mahasiswa yang satu jurusan dengan Yoochun—jurusan musik—dan sering diminta untuk berduet dengan Yoochun jika ada acara sekolah itu?

Kim Junsu yang juga merupakan teman dekat Changmin karena mereka bertetangga itu?

Yunho langsung bersembunyi di semak-semak yang tak terlihat dari situ, dan mengamati keadaan. Terutama mengamati bagaimana keadaan Changmin yang kini menatap ke depan dengan ekspresi dingin tak terbaca—meskipun Yunho bisa melihat kilat kesedihan dan kekecewaan pada sepasang mata bambi yang berusaha tegar itu.

"Sejak kapan? Sudah seberapa lama _kekasihku_ dan _teman_ _baikku_ ini berhubungan di belakangku, hmm?"

Yunho menatap tajam pada sosok Changmin yang kini tersenyum dan menyedekapkan tangan. Suaranya benar-benar dingin, dan begitu memberi tekanan pada kata 'kekasihku' dan juga 'teman baikku'.

Tatapan Yunho mengeras. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat untuk menahan dirinya agar tak langsung menerjang Changmin dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Karena Yunho tahu, ia sangat tahu apa yang ada dibalik senyum dan wajah dingin itu.

"Ini bukan salah Junsu, Changmin. Aku duluan yang mencintai Junsu, dan ia terus menolakku karena aku adalah kekasih sahabat—"

"—tapi akhirnya kalian tetap bersama kan? Lalu apa bedanya apakah aku ini sahabatnya, atau kenyataan kalau saat itu kau adalah kekasihku. Kalian berdua berselingkuh dengan asyiknya di belakangku." tukas Changmin dengan cepat.

Yunho bisa melihat kalau Junsu tersentak kecil dan terlihat begitu ketakutan dan bersalah. Namun Yunho sekarang tak bisa merasa pedulidan kasihan padanya. Karena saat ini, diantara mereka bertiga, yang paling merasakan sakit adalah Changmin. Dikhianati oleh kekasih dan sahabatnya sekaligus.

"Jangan menyakiti Junsu dengan kata-kata pedasmu, Changmin." ucap Yoochun yang kini menggenggam erat tangan Junsu. "Disini akulah yang bersalah. Akulah yang berpaling darimu dan mencintai Junsu."

"Hahahahahaha! Begitukah Chun? Kau sadar kalau kau yang bersalah, dan dengan idiotnya kau tetap meneruskan kesalahanmu. Sungguh mengharukan." sindir Changmin sambil terkekeh. "Dasar bodoh. Saat dimana kau tak mencintaiku lagi, harusnya kau putuskan aku saat itu juga. Bukan malah berselingkuh dengan asyiknya sampai aku memergoki kalian berciuman dengan begitu mesranya di hall musik yang sepi."

Yunho membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Changmin dengan sedih. Dari kata-katanya yang dingin itu, Yunho bisa merasakan betapa dalamnya luka hati Changmin.

"Jangan kaget begitu. Aku sudah tahu kalau kalian berdua berselingkuh di belakangku. Begitu juga dua bulan ini kan. Kalian pergi berlibur berdua dan membohongiku, dan apa kalian sadar mengapa aku bersikap biasa saja? Santai saja, Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu, aku sudah tahu kalau cepat atau lambat adegan drama murahan seperti ini akan terjadi. Dan silahkan kalau kalian ingin berpacaran." ucap Changmin santai sambil berdiri.

"Aku hanya baru tahu kalau kau ternyata sepengecut ini Yoochun. Beraninya hanya berselingkuh, dan saat memutuskanku pun, kau membawa Junsu bersamamu. Menggelikan." Kekehan Changmin kembali terdengar. "

Oh, dan Junsu, aku berharap agar kau tak mengalami apa yang aku alami sekarang ini. Yoochun saja bisa berselingkuh dariku, apalagi kalau hanya berselingkuh dari mantan selingkuhannya. Berhati-hatilah saja. Dan, selamat untuk kalian berdua." ucap Changmin sambil berjalan pergi dengan kepala terangkat ke atas.

"Hari yang menyenangkan sekali ya, karena dalam satu hari aku kehilangan kekasih dan juga sahabat baik. Hahahahaha."

Yunho tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ia keluar dari persembunnyiannya, dan berlari ke arah Changmin sambil berteriak.

"Shim Changmin! Kau disitu ternyata. Cepat kemari, aku ada perlu denganmu."

Begitu sampai di depan Changmin, Yunho segera meraih tangan Changmin, dan menariknya cepat entah kemana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yah! Mau apa membawaku kesini?!" seru Changmin yang mendapati kalau kini dirinya di bawa ke atap gedung fakultas hukum. Namja manis itu langsung menyentakkan tangan Yunho dan menatap tajam pada pria yang ia kenal sebagai sunbae dan juga tutornya itu. Jung Yunho.

Namun tanpa kata, pria itu langsung merengkuh tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan kuat. Changmin berusaha untuk berontak, namun namja di hadapannya ini jelas lebih kuat karena bukannya melonggar, pelukannya malah semakin kuat.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!" ronta Changmin dalam dekapan kuat Yunho.

"Menangislah." bisiknya lembut di telinga Changmin. "Maaf, aku melihat semuanya. Karena itu menangislah. Aku tahu kau merasa sakit, karena itu, menangislah."

Dan Changmin tak sanggup menahannya lagi. Begitu ia melihat Yoochun menggandeng Junsu dan mengajaknya bicara bertiga, ia sudah ingin menangis keras. Namun ia punya harga diri yang perlu ia jaga, dan ia terus menahan tangisnya sedari tadi.

Namun sekarang, tak ada lagi Yoochun dan Junsu. Tak ada lagi hal yang bisa menahannya untuk meluapkan segalanya.

Dan yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah tutornya. Tutor yang begitu ia kagumi karena kemampuannya dalam berbicara dengan begitu percaya dirinya di hadapan orang banyak. Tutor yang meninggalkan segala bentuk formalitas, dan memperlakukan dan menyayanginya seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

Ia mencengekeram kemeja Yunho, dan menangis keras di dada sunbae sekaligus tutornya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**As I see you crying with your make up smudged**

**It feels like my body will rip apart and break down as I stand there**

**Swallow the pain that he gave you,**

**I will embrace it all,**

**as I'm by your side**

**. **

**.**

**.**

Yunho hanya sanggup diam saat Changmin mulai menangis keras. Menyuarakan betapa sakit dan terlukanya dirinya saat itu.

Dan bukan hanya Changmin yang merasa seperti itu. Karena kini Yunho pun merasakan hatinya ikut terkoyak parah mendengar tangisan Changmin.

Tak ada satu orangpun di dunia ini yang bisa bertahan jika melihat orang yang dicinta begitu terluka dan menangis pilu di hadapannya.

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada Changmin. Tangannya mengusap punggung Changmin, dan bibirnya mengecup puncak kepala Changmin dengan penuh sayang.

Tak ada kata yang terucap dari keduanya, karena Yunho tahu, saat ini yang dibutuhkan Changmin bukanlah ucapan penghiburan. Yang dibutuhkan Changmin adalah tempat untuk bersandar dan menangis, dan Yunho akan menjadi apapun yang dibutuhkan Changmin.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Instead of him, let me**

**Instead of him, let me**

**I will embrace all of the painful scars**

**I will break the line between you and me,**

**I will steal you and wipe away yourtears**

**Now by my side**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku bersumpah. Ini adalah airmata kesedihan terakhir yang akan keluar dari sepasang mata indahmu. Setelah ini, aku tak akan menahan diri lagi. Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku, dan membuat hidupmu penuh senyum dan kebahagiaan._

_**Aku bersumpah**__._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yunho hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Changmin yang terkejut mendapati keberadaan Yunho di depan rumahnya saat ia akan berangkat ke kampus.

"Aku? Menjemputmu. Ayo berangkat bersamaku." ucap Yunho sambil memberikan senyum charmingnya, dan menyerahkan sebuah helm padanya. "Kutebak kau pasti tak pernah naik motor, iya kan? Ayo naik dan kuboncengkan kau dengan Ducati kesayanganku."

Yunho yang melihat Changmin hanya berdiri mematung, mengambil helm yang ada di pegangan Changmin dan memasangkannya di kepala Changmin. Ia meraih tangan Changmin dan menggandengnya hingga berdiri di depan motor sport merah miliknya. Yunho naik dan menghidupkan motornya.

"Ayo naik." ajak Yunho sekali lagi.

Changmin yang sudah kepalang memakai helm di kepalanya akhirnya bergerak menaiki motor Yunho dalam diam.

"Sudah? Berpegangan, Changmin. Aku tak ingin kau jatuh."

Yunho tersenyum bahagia saat ia merasakan tangan Changmin memegang jaketnya di bagian pinggang. Ia meraih kedua tangan Changmin dan melingkarkannya di tubuhnya. "Kau akan jatuh kalau berpegangan seperti tadi."

Dan dengan kalimat itu, Yunho langsung mengegas motornya kuat-kuat dan membuat Changmin menjerit di belakangnya.

"Yah! Yunho hyung turunkan akuuuuuu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana? Menyenangkan kan?" tanya Yunho saat ia menghentikan motornya di parkiran kampus.

"..."

"Changmin?" tanya Yunho saat ia tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun.

"...ku... taran..."

"Hmm? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Yunho yang akhirnya turun lebih dulu dari motornya, dan kini ia menghadap Changmin yang terlihat begitu lucu karena duduk sendirian di belakang motornya. "Ada apa Changmin?"

"..kubilang kakiku gemetaran, bodoh! Apa kau ini sudah gila, hyung?! Mengebut secepat itu di jalan yang ramai! Bahkan kau tadi menerobos lampu merah! Apa kau sudah gila, hyung?!" marah Changmin yang merepet cepat dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Yunho terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Changmin. "Aku tadi tak menerobos lampu merah, Changminku sayang. Tadi kulihat lampunya masih hijau. Hanya saja saat kita lewat, memang lampunya tiba-tiba berubah merah. Tapi yang penting tadi lampunya masih hijau." jawab Yunho santai, yang dhadiahi sebuah pelototan dari Changmin.

"Hahahaha. Oke, oke. Aku yang salah. Ayo sini kubantu turun."

Yunho sedikit menundukkan badannya, dan ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Changmin, kemudian mengangkatnya.

"Y—yah! Ap—apa yang kau lakukan?!" panik Changmin saat tubuhnya terangkat dari jok motor Yunho.

"Membantumu turun dari motorku. Jadi sekarang lingkarkan kakimu yang masih gemetaran itu ke pinggangku."

"A-aku bisa sendiri... hyung tak perlu—"

"Ayo cepat Changmin. Aku sudah keburu menggendongmu. Atau kau ingin semua orang melihat karena kita terus berdebat begini?"

Changmin menggigit bibirnya dan akhirnya dengan malu-malu, ia melingkarkan kakinya yang lemas dan gemetaran itu ke pinggang Yunho.

Jika diperhatikan seksama, mereka berdua terlihat lucu sekali. Changmin yang memiliki tubuh tinggi dan kaki yang panjang itu kini memeluk Yunho seperti seorang anak koala memeluk induknya. Kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggang Yunho, dan kedua tangannya memeluk erat kepala Yunho agar tak hilang keseimbangan.

Yunho sendiri sih santai saja. Karena memang badan kekarnya itu bukan hiasan semata. Ia membawa Changmin ke bangku terdekat, dan menurunkannya.

"Nanti pulangnya aku akan mengantarkanmu lagi."

"Tidak mau. Aku tak mau."

"Aku tak menerima penolakan, anak manis." ucap Yunho sambil mengacak rambut Changmin dengan penuh sayang. "Aku masuk dulu Changmin sayang. Sampai ketemu nanti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin memegangi kepalanya, dan ia bergumam kecil.

"Apa katanya tadi? Changmin... _**sayang**_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua bulan ini Yunho terus mengantar-jemput Changmin setiap hari. Dan seolah mengetahui seluruh jadwal Changmin, Yunho juga selalu menemani namja manis itu setiap kali ada jeda istirahat antar mata kuliahnya.

Intinya, Yunho selalu berada di samping Changmin setiap kali namja manis itu ada waktu luang. Dan setiap kali mereka berpisah untuk mengikuti mata kuliah masing-masing, Yunho pasti akan mengecup dahi Changmin dengan sayang, dan berkata

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Changmin sayang."

Tak hanya itu, sebisa mungkin Yunho selalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Begitu ia melihat Yoochun ataupun Junsu, ia akan membuat alasan konyol, dan membawa Changmin menjauh dari tempat itu.

Sesuai sumpahnya, ia tak akan membuat Changmin menangis lagi. Dan salah satunya dengan cara menjauhkan Changmin dari Yoochun maupun Junsu.

**.**

**.**

**I can't see you get hurt again**

**Slightly open yourshut heart and give me room to enter**

**I want to find the lost you,**

**I'll be there,**

**I'll be there**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selain itu, setiap kali mengantar Changmin pulang, Yunho juga ikut mampir masuk ke rumah Changmin.

Menyapa ibu Changmin, memujinya dengan tulus dan memberikan nomor telepon ibunya di Gwangju agar keduanya bisa dekat dan saling berbagi cerita dan hobi.

Bertemu ayah Changmin, dan keduanya akan terlibat pembicaraan seru mengenai ekonomi, kasus hukum dan juga masalah olahraga.

Menjumpai kedua adik Changmin, dan memberikan trik-trik agar bisa bersikap menarik di depan para namja.

Dan semuanya berakhir dengan Yunho memasuki kamar Changmin dan menemukan orang yang disukainya itu sudah selesai mandi dan berganti baju. Kemudian ia akan menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur empuk Changmin, dan keduanya akan mulai mengobrol banyak tanpa jeda, hingga waktunya makan malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi Yunho, bagaimana menurutmu Changmin kami?" tanya ibu Changmin santai saat semuanya berkumpul di meja makan. Seperti semenjak enam bulan lalu, Yunho pun sekarang jadi rutin kut makan malam bersama keluarga Shim.

"Umma!" protes Changmin dengan keras mendengar pertanyaan ibunya yang tak pantas.

"Hush! Umma sedang bertanya pada Yunho kok. Bukan padamu. Iya kan Yunho?"

Yunho tertawa sebelum mengangguk setuju.

"Lalu, bagaimana?" kejar ibu Changmin sambil menatap tertarik pada Yunho.

"Hmm... soal Changmin ya." Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap namja manis itu tepat di manik matanya. "Tentu saja saya sangat menyukai Changmin. Andai Changmin memberi respon, pasti aku akan menyatakan kalau aku juga mencintainya sepenuh hati."

**Uhukk! Uhuukkk!**

Changmin yang sedang mengunyah makanan langsung tersedak dengan tidak elitnya, dan cepat-cepat mengambil minum.

Yunho kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah Changmin yang sangat imut itu. "Kau ini benar-benar imut sekali Changmin-ah." gombal Yunho tanpa tahu malu.

"Jadi begitukah? Kau menyukai Changmin kami?"

Kali ini ayah Changmin yang mengajak Yunho bicara.

Yunho mengangguk mantap. "Ya. Saya sangat mencintai Changmin. Dan meskipun Changmin belum menjadi kekasih saya, saya sudah berencana untuk langsung meminang Changmin begitu saya lulus kuliah dan mendapat pekerjaan yang layak. Karena itu saya meminta restu kalian."

**BRAKK!**

Changmin berdiri dan menggebrak meja makan dengan wajah semerah tomat matang. Ia menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tajam, sebelum berbalik dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kau tak mengejarnya, Yunho?" tanya ayah Changmin yang melihat Yunho hanya diam.

"Ya, saya akan mengejarnya. Nanti. Setelah saya mendapatkan ucapan restu dari bumonim." ucap Yunho yang kini menatap serius pada pasangan paruh baya itu. "Saya serius dengan ucapan saya. Saya sudah menyelesaikan skripsi saya, dan tinggal menunggu waktu kelulusan. Dan saat inipun, sebenarnya saya sudah di terima di sebuah perusahaan swasta yang bekerja di bidang jasa pengacara. Hanya tinggal lulus, dan saya sudah bisa menghidupi diri saya sendiri dan juga Changmin. Karena itu, saya meminta restu dari kalian berdua."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tok. Tok. Tok.**

Changmin kenal bunyi ketukan itu.

"Changmin, dengarkan aku. Aku serius mengenai ucapanku tadi. Aku mencintaimu. Sudah sejak lama."

.

..

...

Changmin hanya terus diam sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada bantalnya.

"Kalau kau tak mau berbicara padaku, aku akan pulang." ucap Yunho yang membuat Changmin langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dari bantalnya. "Ah, aku meninggalkan sebuah buku di depan pintu kamarmu. Kuharap kau sudi membacanya. Aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam Changmin sayang."

.

.

..

..

...

...

Setelah memastikan Yunho pergi, Changmin melesat keluar kamar, dan mengambil sebuah buku berwarna merah, bertuliskan Yunho's 100 story book. Changmin membawa buku itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan tanpa ragu, namja itu mulai membacanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yeoboseyo."

.

"..."

.

Yunho mengernyit bingung saat ia tak mendengar suara apapun dari ujung line telepon itu. Ia menjauhkan ponselnya, dan ia melihat nama kontak Changmin berkedip-kedip.

"Yeoboseyo Changmin-ah? Changmin-ah?"

"...hiks... apa kau ini bodoh?"

Kedua mata Yunho membulat mendengar isakan Changmin di seberang sana. "Changmin-ah? Changmin sayang? Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada orang yang menyakitimu?"

"..hiks... bodoh! Kau bodoh Jung Yunho! Kau... hiks... benar-benar bodoh! Tiga setengah tahun? Apa kau ini... hiks... benar-benar sebegini bodohnya?!"

Yunho tersenyum pahit mendengar ucapan Changmin. Ia tahu kemana pembicaraan ini.

"Iya. Aku memang bodoh Changmin. Aku memang bodoh karena aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan rasa cintaku padamu."

"Bahkan saat... saat kau tahu aku bersama Yoochun, kau... hiks... kau tetap bertahan? Apa kau ini massochist? Bodoh! Bodoh!"

"Aku tak kuasa, Changmin. Aku sama sekali tak punya kuasa apapun, karena sejak pertama, hatiku sudah kau curi, dan ia tak mau kembali padaku lagi. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain berusaha untuk terus menjagamu, meski saat itu kau bersama Yoochun."

"...bodoh! Kau benar-benar... hiks... bodoh!"

"Aku tahu aku bodoh. Dan si bodoh ini benar-benar mencintaimu, Changmin. Tak ada hal lain yang kutahu selain mencintaimu seumur hidupku. Tak ada hal berguna lain yang sanggup kulakukan selain berusaha untuk selalu membuatmu tersenyum dan bahagia."

"...bodoh! Dasar bodoh! Kau benar-benar bodoh!" maki Changmin sekali lagi, sebelum suara berubah mengecil. "...dan aku juga bodoh karena aku mulai menyukai orang bodoh sepertimu."

Kedua mata Yunho terbelalak kaget mendnegar ucapan terakhir Changmin. Benarkah? Benarkah apa yang ia dengar tadi? Benarkah tadi Changmin bilang kalau Changmin mulai menyukai seorang Jung Yunho?

"Aku mencintaimu Shim Changmin. Mencintaimu sepenuh hati dan hidupku." ucap Yunho sepenuh hatinya. Berharap ia bisa mendengar Changmin mengatakan kalau ia membalas perasaannya.

Dan balasan lirih dengan nada malu-malu itu menjawab seluruh perjuangan Yunho selama ini.

"A-aku juga. A-aku juga mencintaimu.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**As I see you smiling with your make up erased**

**It feels like my body is burning up as I stand there**

**I will take you to my embrace,**

**Now by your side.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

Ini ff yang terbentuk habis dengerin lagu 'Beside'-nya TVXQ di album Tense.

Jadi lirik yang ada di situ memang Ela ambil dari lagu itu.

Gimana? Gimana? Aneh nggak ffnya? Aneh ya?

Yaaahhh.. mohon d maklumi kalau agak aneh. Ini pertama kalinya Ela bikin ff yang berdasarkan sebuah lagu, jadi mungkin masih agak kacau.

Oh, dan satu lagi, Ela nggak benci Yoochun atau Junsu. Ini karena Ela bingung pilih siapa cameonya, makanya Ela pinjem nama Yoochun dan Junsu.

HAPPY FEBRUARY IN LOVE HOMIN FANFIC FESTIVAL~!

Dan tolong jangan lupa gajinya Ela lewat kotak review ya~ **:)**


End file.
